


Strategist

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Matt understand one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategist

Campaign trails are paved with insomnia, local newspapers, and endless Styrofoam coffee cups. So much bustle. So much noise. Leo warned him it would be like this.

Josh is expert at tuning out the extraneous. Pretends to read the agenda. Pretends to listen to Fox News Live’s feed about the chicken suit coup de grace. Pretends he isn’t getting hard underneath his expensive navy slacks.

But he’s acutely aware of the low note of Matt’s cologne. The way it mixes with brown skin and sweat. It wafts down the aisle of the tour bus like an afterthought. Josh’s mouth waters. 

The senator knows Josh is sensing him – there’s this spark, a connection, unspoken – and it’s like a zing of electricity up his spine, to the tips of his wily, red hair. 

He looks up, shyly. Matt smiles, shyly. The bus turns into the depot and Josh is so hard he has to pull the paper over his lap.

At that moment, the lizard part of his brain is hatching a plot – by the end of this campaign, Matt Santos, candidate for President, is going to push him up against a wall and rub off between his legs until they both come, panting into each other’s mouths. This is decided before the bus even parks.

The glossy, black anticipation in Matt’s eyes lets Josh know he’s on board. 

Everything’s going precisely according to plan.


End file.
